


Meeting Dmitri

by FreyaVenus



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Attraction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Dmitri and Stevie become friends after their brief encounter at the McCord home. is this just a friendship or can there be more and how will Henry of all people react to this?





	Meeting Dmitri

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after watching the last episode because I saw a potential new romance for both Dmitri and Stevie based on how they looked at one another. This is a two part story but I will only upload the next part around next week. So tell me what you think!

Dmitri watched as Stevie walked up the stairs dressed in her beautiful black gown. She was a sight to behold and the only reason he looked away from her was because Henry started talking once again. He had to get his head straight, her father was right next to him. It was disrespectful and just wrong.

When she walked down the stairs a few minutes later, he was thankful that he was sat down. She smiled at him again and he smiled back, helplessly as she bade him and her father goodbye. As soon as the front door shut he expected Henry to tell him off. He deserved it after all but surprisingly Henry kept working as though nothing had happened. 

He found it weird but he was also glad to have escaped having a very awkward conversation with the one man who could return his old life back to him. He was sick of being the cable guy, people were rude and he was overqualified. This was his chance to get back into intelligence.

A week later Henry asked him to gather as much information as he was able to on a Moldovan crime lord with ties to Russia. He was supposed to hand deliver the intel but at the last minute Henry was called to the White House for a briefing and could not meet Dmitri, so he asked him to drop it off at his house. Dmitri’s heart skipped a beat the prospect of running into Stevie again but he quickly shook that feeling off. 

He meant to pass the file to the security detail outside the house but just as he arrived Stevie did too and she invited him in. 

“So Alexander, what brings you here today?” she asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Your father asked that I hand deliver something to him here. By the way where can I leave this?” he asked as he gestured towards the file he had brought with him.

“There’s an office in the front, just leave it on the desk. He will definitely see it.”

“So, what is it that you do with my father?” Stevie asked Dmitri as he walked back into the kitchen without the file. 

“I help him, I guess. When he needs me he asks for me and I deliver,” Dmitri replied intentionally being vague. He knew she was Henry’s daughter but he was pretty sure she did not know how involved her father was in the government.

“I see. You’re going to be just as secretive as he is then. It’s okay, so tell me something about yourself that you are allowed to share,” Stevie replied without missing a beat. All her life her parents have being keeping secrets from her for perfectly just reasons and now this guy was too. He worked with her father and if Henry trusted him enough to bring him home then she would too.

They spent the next hour talking about all sorts of things. She learnt that he had a little sister who was in remission from cancer and that his parent’s died a long time ago. He was not seeing anyone right now and she could not help but wonder why. He was attractive and he had the whole dark and mysterious vibe that girls would fawn over. 

So much so she found herself laughing at one of his military jokes. She liked him, she realised and that was not good. She was engaged to Gareth and he was amazing. So she told him about Gareth, this amazing guy who was her fiancé and she saw his face fall slightly. In fact had she not been paying so much attention to him she would never have realised it. It happened in a second and he masked it so quickly she was not even certain that it did happen. 

So continued on about school and her family, telling him about their recent vacation to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. He surprised her by telling her how much he enjoyed board games. They debated games and books and by the end of their conversation she had given him two books that she insisted he absolutely had to read. 

“It’s getting late, I need to go now,” Dmitri informed Stevie with a little hesitation. She was fun and he enjoyed talking to her.

“Oh! I didn’t realise it was already six. I have to get some work done to but this was really nice,” Stevie said with a bright smile as he gathered his coat and the two books she had graciously forced on to him. 

“Okay then, it was nice talking to you Stevie McCord,” Dmitri said as he stood in front of the open door ready to leave.

“Same here Alexander, and I really hope you enjoy those books,” she said.

Dmitri hesitated for a moment before facing her and asking her for her number. He knew it was inappropriate, after all Henry was her father and she was engaged.

“Yes, how about I tell you what I think of them when I return them to you?” he asked.

“Oh but you don’t have to. I have another copy of both books, hard covers you know,” she said before adding, “But I would like to know what you think of the books.”

“So can I have your number? To tell you what I think when I finish the book?”

“Yes, definitely.”

 

That night as he walked home he could not believe what he had done. He doubted henry would be happy if he found out but just for that moment he was determined not to let that bother him. 

 

A few days later he sent Stevie a text. He a man who had been tortured and who had killed was nervous to send a girl a text. He quickly learned that he never had no reason to be, because her reply was almost instantaneous.

This went on for a week, they exchanged texts and it was fun. She challenged him and he challenged her. They were enjoying the constant messaging until Stevie asked him to join her coffee during lunch one day. Dmitri surprised himself by agreeing immediately. He knew realistically that it was not the best idea but he could not bring himself to say no.

Lunch was nice and the company even better. They caught up with each other and Stevie spent most of the time complaining about Russell Jackson and worrying about starting at university. In turn Dmitri spoke about how much busier he had gotten since they last met. He told her that he was going to move to Washington full time since it would be more convenient and she seemed excited for him. Dmitri had remind himself that the beautiful young woman in front of him was engaged to someone else and Henry’s daughter. 

As they left the restaurant they ran into Henry who was headed in with Mo. 

“Stevie? What are you doing here with Alexander?” asked Henry.

“We just had lunch, that’s okay right?” Stevie asked slightly thrown off by how shocked her father seemed.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Well you both better get going. I’ll see you at home and Alexander I will see in a bit,” Henry said.

Dmitri nodded and had a feeling that this time he was not going to escape Henry’s admonishment. 

“I’m sorry about that,” apologised Stevie as soon as they were out of ear shot. “You’re probably going to hear a long lecture later because of me.”

“Well, it would have been worth it,” replied Dmitri with a sneaky smile that gave Stevie butterflies. 

“Okay then, I should go and I…lunch was nice. Seeing you again was nice. Tell me what happens with my father later and again I apologise in advance,” Stevie said.

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself,” Dmitri reassured her. “Talk soon?” he asked a little unsure now.

“Yes, definitely,” Stevie said with a moment’s hesitation.

 

Back at his makeshift office Dmitri waited for Henry to get back and potentially throw him out of the job or tear him a new one. He tried to work in the meantime but found it impossible, so he settled for staring at the screen until his handler returned.

 

At the restaurant Mo looked at Henry who had barely eaten. “You should have lunch, chances are we would have to stay late again and you might not make it home for dinner,” reasoned the analyst.

“I just…when did Stevie and Dmitri even make friends?” asked Henry.

“Well I would not recommend a friendship between them but it’s too late to stop that now.”

“No. I wouldn’t do that but Dmitri should know better. I get that Stevie might not understand but he is in the same line as we are.”

“You know, I understand that you are worried for your daughter but you said so yourself, he is a good guy. Besides it might do him some good having a friend who is his age. He spends all day with us and he must get tired of older people,” Mo explains to Henry.

“Sure, but why Stevie? He can’t even tell her his real name,” countered Henry.

“He can’t tell anyone his real name. Dmitri is dead, remember?” Mo reminds Henry.

“You’re right. I’m worrying over nothing. I guess it caught me off guard seeing the both of them together,” Henry reason. He was not happy about this new development but he would try to get involved so soon. After all young people all had fleeting friendships, right?


End file.
